Cualquier momento, cualquier manera
by Love2readaway-Spanish-Dutch
Summary: La primera vez es siempre la más difícil, o… ¿lo es? Nunca hay un momento apropiado, sólo oportunidades apropiadas que aprovechar. (7 maneras de decir 'Te quiero'.)
1. Cambio de bolsillo

**Anuncio de responsabilidad: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Andrew W. Marlowe, a pesar de que han encontrado su propio camino a mi corazón.**

* * *

_So here's a penny for your thoughts,_

_a nickel for a kiss,_

_A dime if you tell me that you love me._

-Tavares, 1982-

* * *

1. CAMBIO DE BOLSILLO

* * *

La vasta oficina está a oscuras; sólo hay una lámpara de escritorio iluminando suavemente la superficie de la mesa. Reina un profundo silencio. Castle la observa. Beckett se muerde la uña del pulgar y luego hinca sus dientes en la carne rosada de su labio inferior mientras estudia detenidamente los garabatos y notas escritas en las hojas de papel en sus manos. Un profundo pliegue entre las cejas le oscurece el ceño mientras se concentra, mientras intenta leer los espacios blancos entre las líneas, mientras intenta averiguar el mensaje invisible escondido tras los vacíos, mientras trata de escuchar los susurros silenciosos que intentan hablarle.

—Un centavo por lo que piensas —murmura él, rompiendo el silencio.

Ella respira profundamente antes de responder, y lo hace como si estuviera hablando consigo misma, su mirada pegada al dosier.

—Sólo estaba pensando que… —parece perderse en sus pensamientos otra vez pero parpadea un par de veces y sus ojos se levantan del papel entre sus manos. Alza la cabeza y sus miradas se encuentran—. Estaba pensando que quizás nos estamos centrando en la víctima equivocada. ¿Y sí…? Ah... No sé… —exhala con un suspiro, pasándose una mano por la cara.

Un instante de silencio cae de nuevo sobre ellos.

—Cinco centavos por un beso —dice Castle.

Beckett cierra la carpeta y la deja sobre el escritorio.

—¿_En seeerio? —_responde ella, alargando la palabra y arqueando las cejas. Dejándose caer hacia atrás en la silla, Beckett cruza los brazos sobre el pecho y una pequeña sonrisa le curva una esquina de la boca.

Castle busca en el fondo de su bolsillo, saca algunas monedas desgastadas, comprueba el cambio en su mano y desliza una moneda de cinco centavos sobre la mesa con el dedo índice. Ella contempla brevemente esa pequeña pieza y luego vuelve a mirarle, estudiando las intenciones jugando en su rostro.

A Beckett le encanta tomarle el pelo así que decide que quiere hacerle creer que no caerá en las redes de su pequeño jueguecito. No aparta los ojos de la cara de Castle cuando mueve una mano hacia delante lentamente, como si intentara alcanzar el dosier del caso sobre su mesa. Los ojos de él siguen el movimiento de su mano y ella ve la decepción empezando a despertar en sus facciones. Beckett se detiene, sus dedos suspendidos encima de los documentos por unos segundos, y luego, de repente, cambia de dirección y la palma de su mano aterriza sobre la moneda. Los ojos azules de Castle, ahora llenos de esperanza, se clavan en los suyos. Ella se inclina hacia delante por encima del escritorio y se para a un par de centímetros de su boca. Él permanece inmóvil también. Beckett se acerca aún más, sus alientos acariciando los labios del otro, sintiendo el calor irradiar de la piel del otro.

—¿Quieres el beso? —susurra ella.

—¿Quieres los cinco centavos? —responde él en un tono igual de suave.

De repente la situación parece convertirse en un concurso por intentar contenerse, una búsqueda de poder. ¿Quién resistirá por más tiempo? Ninguno quiere rendirse pero tampoco pueden resistirse al deseo. Su fuerza les empuja por encima del borde y ambos cruzan la línea juntos, cerrando la distancia inexistente que los mantiene separados.

El beso es lento y rápido, tentador y ardiente, perezoso y apasionado. En definitiva, es increíble. Pero después de un largo minuto finalmente se ven obligados a separarse, desesperados por una muy necesaria bocanada de aire.

—Eso vale mucho más… que cinco centavos —murmura ella sin aliento y entre jadeos.

Castle abre la mano, pesca una moneda de diez centavos de entre la calderilla y la coloca entre ellos. La expresión de ella se ensombrece. Su rostro se convierte en una máscara indescifrable. No puede apartar los ojos de esa pequeña pieza de cobre de color gris. Sus latidos vuelven a acelerarse, su corazón zumba erráticamente dentro de su pecho.

—Diez centavos si… —la voz de Castle se apaga al instante, sintiéndose repentinamente inseguro. Tiene miedo de haberlo estropeado. Beckett no se mueve, apenas está respirando. Está completamente inmóvil, totalmente cautivada por ese pequeño objeto entre ellos.

Todo había comenzado como un juego inocente pero ahora ha girado en otra dirección, ha tomado el rumbo opuesto, y todo es un grave error. Castle desearía poder borrar los últimos 30 segundos porque parece que la está presionando, que la está forzando a decir algo que él desesperadamente quiere oír, a pesar de que ya sabe lo que ella siente por él, aunque ella no se lo haya dicho nunca, y esto no es lo que él quería, y—

—Te quiero —dice ella de pronto.

No hay ningún indicio de duda en su voz, ninguna agitación, ningún temblor. Es directo y firme. Y… sienta bien decirlo. Es apropiado, y es… La mirada de Kate se dispara al rostro estupefacto de Castle. Éste tiene la mandíbula desencajada, la boca ligeramente abierta por la gran sorpresa, completamente incrédulo.

—Te quiero —expresa ella de nuevo, esta vez directamente a su cara, y no puede detener la gran sonrisa que se extiende sobre sus labios.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado :)**


	2. Simple

**Anuncio de responsabilidad: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Andrew W. Marlowe, a pesar de que han encontrado su propio camino a mi corazón.**

* * *

"_Prueba una cosa que no hayas hecho tres veces._

_Una vez, para superar el miedo a hacerlo._

_Una segunda vez, para aprender a hacerlo._

_Y una tercera vez, para averiguar si te gusta o no."_

-Virgil Garnett Thomson-

* * *

2. SIMPLE

* * *

Los ojos de él están fijos en su rostro, Kate lo sabe. Pero ella está mirando deliberadamente hacia arriba, evitando su mirada, concentrándose en su tarea, centrándose en enjabonarle el pelo diestramente con los dedos, y _no_ pensando en las manos de Castle acariciándole suavemente la piel resbaladiza de su cintura, sus dedos dejando rastros ardientes que no tienen nada que ver con el agua caliente corriendo por sus cuerpos desnudos.

_—¡Ay! Ay, ay, ay… —_se queja Castle de repente, frotándose la cara con las manos—. ¡Me has metido jabón en los ojos otra vez!

—¡Claro que no! —_mentiroso._ No hay un solo rastro de champú en su cara.

Él baja las manos y sonríe de forma burlona.

—Es broma.

Ella le responde poniendo los ojos en blanco. Le empuja debajo del chorro de agua y le aclara la espuma blanca de su cabello con suavidad.

—Listo —murmura Kate, apartándole un mechón rebelde de la frente.

—De acuerdo, date la vuelta —ordena Castle, dibujando un círculo con el dedo en el aire.

Ella le complace, girándose y dándole la espalda, y le oye estrujar la botella del champú. Un segundo más tarde las manos de Castle están en su cabeza, suaves y tiernas y dulces, sus dedos deliciosamente masajeando su cuero cabelludo, enredándose en su largo cabello. Como por voluntad propia, sus párpados se cierran solos lentamente. Es perfecto; el agua caliente y relajante, limpiándole las preocupaciones del día; las manos gentiles de Castle sobre ella, aflojando los nudos de sus músculos… Podría quedarse aquí, bajo la ducha con él, para siempre pero antes de darse cuenta, Castle ya ha terminado. Sus manos abandonan su pelo y se posan sobre sus hombros, volviéndola de nuevo hacia él. Kate echa un vistazo por debajo de las pestañas al oír el sonido de su voz.

—Bien, inclina la cabeza hacia atrás —murmura Rick en un susurro.

Con los ojos cerrados, ella se mueve con él cuando le atrae la cabeza bajo el agua cálida y lentamente le aclara la sedosa espuma. Con una mano, Castle desenreda los gruesos mechones de su pelo; con la otra, evita que el agua y el champú caigan sobre su rostro. De pronto, Kate siente los labios de Castle, suaves y húmedos, sobre su boca, y con la misma rapidez vuelven a desaparecer. Ella parpadea, sus brazos moviéndose de forma automática hacia él y enrollándose alrededor de su cintura. Él se ríe entre dientes y le acuna la cara entre las manos.

—Estás muy callada —menciona, pasando sus pulgares sobre los círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos verdes, el tacto tan suave como la caricia de una pluma.

—Sólo estoy cansada —responde ella, sintiendo sus párpados cada vez más pesados. El agua caliente corriendo por su espalda no la está ayudando a mantenerse despierta.

Inclinándose hacia delante, Castle alcanza detrás de ella y cierra el grifo. Corre la cortina de la ducha a un lado y sale de la bañera, poniéndose una toalla alrededor de la cintura. El ambiente en el pequeño cuarto de baño de Kate está agradablemente caldeado y la habitación está completamente llena de vaho, llena de nubes de vapor blanco flotando por todas partes. El aroma a lavanda y el olor del champú persisten en el aire.

Kate se retuerce el pelo para exprimir el exceso de agua, pasa las piernas por encima del borde de la bañera —apoyándose en el hombro de Castle para no resbalar sobre la escurridiza superficie blanca— y pisa la alfombra de baño, colocándose al lado de él. Inmediatamente, Castle ya la está envolviendo en una gran toalla, frotando dulcemente su piel mojada con el suave y grueso tejido de algodón blanco. Ella coge una toalla de mano de encima del mueble del baño y empieza a frotarle el pecho, el cuello y la cara a Castle, secándole los hilillos de agua deslizándose por su cuerpo desde su pelo. Kate nunca pensó que haría esto, ducharse juntos, lavarse el pelo el uno al otro, frotarse la espalda el uno al otro, secarse el pelo el uno al otro, pero se ha convertido en uno de sus rituales favoritos después de un largo día de trabajo, después de un caso duro —física y emocionalmente. Pero quizás lo que más le gusta es tenerlo a él cuidando de ella, siempre tan increíblemente gentil y cariñoso.

Está perdida en sus pensamientos y apenas se da cuenta cuando Castle le quita la toalla de mano de entre sus dedos y la usa para secarle suavemente las mejillas sonrojadas y frotarle el pelo con delicadeza. Ella está observando dos gotas de agua aferradas a las pestañas de Castle, brillando como diamantes diminutos a la luz de la lámpara que cuelga sobre sus cabezas…

* * *

Rick mantiene sus ojos sobre sus manos y el cabello de Kate, pero roba una mirada o dos en su dirección. Kate le está mirando fijamente, pero parece distraída. Y luego los finos dedos de ella le están haciendo cosquillas en la mandíbula, acariciando su rostro, trazando el perfil de su labio inferior y acunando su cabeza. Castle capta el leve movimiento de la boca de Kate y dos palabras, dos palabras murmuradas y apenas audibles, salen de sus labios._ ¿Lo ha oído bien?_

—Kate —dice atragantándose, pero ella no parece haberle oído. Vuelve a decir su nombre.

* * *

—Kate.

Su mente ha vuelto a divagar pero la voz de Castle la trae de vuelta a la tierra. Beckett baja la mirada un centímetro y se encuentra con sus ojos azules. _¿Sus atónitos ojos azules?_

—¿Qué pasa? —susurra, su mano cerrándose alrededor de la oreja de Castle, su pulgar acariciándole la sien.

—Acabas de decir… ¿Tú acabas de decir…?

_Oh sí,… Beckett cree que acaba de decirlo, ¿no es así?_

—Te quiero —las palabras salen de su boca de nuevo.

—Vale… O bien estás _muy_ cansada o yo estoy-

Kate le cubre la boca con una mano.

—Te quiero —dice ella una tercera vez y se levanta sobre los dedos de sus pies, sus manos firmemente presionadas contra el pecho de Castle. Kate siente sus fuertes y acelerados latidos bajo su palma. Sus labios rozan los de él, y luego le susurra— ¿Quieres que te pellizque? ¿Para ver si estás soñando? —y lo único que quiere hacer Kate es comerse esa tonta, dulce y amorosa mirada que Castle tiene plasmada en la cara.

* * *

**Gracias :)**


	3. Canciones de amor

**Recomendación: Si no conocéis las canciones que se mencionan en este capítulo, recomiendo que las escuchéis para introduciros más en el ambiente, pero es decisión vuestra. ¡Disfrutad!**

**Anuncio de responsabilidad: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Andrew W. Marlowe, a pesar de que han encontrado su propio camino a mi corazón.**

* * *

"_Beckett, acabo de caer en una cosa._

_No puedo darte nada más que amor…"_

-Richard Castle, _La Mariposa Azul-_

* * *

3. CANCIONES DE AMOR

* * *

Es muy tarde; ellos cuatro son los únicos que quedan en _The Old Haunt_. Ryan se marchó hace ya un buen rato —a casa con su amada mujer, había dicho.

Lanie, sentada al lado de Kate, deja su vaso vacío sobre la mesa y mira su reloj.

—¡Oh, dios mío! ¡Son casi las tres! —se desliza fuera del banco y coge su abrigo y su bolso.

Esposito se levanta también y, mientras se pone la chaqueta, le ofrece compartir un taxi. Lanie no rechaza la invitación y, antes de subir las escaleras, le dirige una mirada pícara a Beckett por encima del hombro. Kate le devuelve la sonrisa y le guiña un ojo a su amiga. Seguro que ese taxi sólo hará una parada; el apartamento de Lanie. Castle les acompaña a la salida para abrirles la puerta mientras Beckett coge los vasos y las botellas de cerveza vacías y las deja sobre la barra de camino al baño, antes de que ellos dos también se marchen a casa.

Cuando, un minuto más tarde, sale del lavabo se encuentra rodeada por una tenue oscuridad. Castle ha apagado la mayoría de las luces, dejando el viejo espacio subterráneo iluminado solamente por un par de lámparas detrás del bar. Una música suave suena de fondo, procedente de la antigua Juke Box en la esquina, y Beckett reconoce el número de finales de los años sesenta de inmediato, '_I'm your puppet'_ de los Box Tops.

De la nada, Castle aparece delante de ella y le tiende una mano.

—¿Me permites?

Kate sonríe y coloca su mano en la de él. Castle se da la vuelta y les dirige a un espacio bastante abierto entre la barra y un par de mesas redondas que ha empujado a un lado para hacer sitio. Con un movimiento de su brazo, la hace girar en una rápida vuelta y terminan pecho contra pecho, sus cuerpos chocando suavemente. La mano derecha de Castle se desliza alrededor de su cintura y se detiene sobre la parte baja de su espalda, presionándola contra él.

Y entonces empiezan a moverse al ritmo de la música. Es divertido y ligero mientras bailan y dan vueltas, Castle murmurándole en voz baja al oído la letra de la canción. Pero pronto el número llega a su fin y Castle termina el baile con una pose profesional, sus fuertes brazos manteniendo a Beckett casi paralela al suelo sobre su rodilla y soportando todo su peso, mientras que el largo pelo de Kate roza el suelo. Ésta se está riendo cuando él la vuelve a levantar. Beckett empieza alejarse pero una nueva canción, una lenta melodía, empieza a sonar y Castle la vuelve a agarrar de la mano. Sus miradas se encuentran bajo la luz tenue y algo intangible cambia en la atmósfera. El rostro de Castle se vuelve serio de repente, su mirada profunda y cautivadora, y entrelaza sus dedos con los de Kate. Una ola de serenidad, junto con una familiar corriente eléctrica, se apodera de ella, recorre todo su cuerpo. Él tira ligeramente de su mano y ella se acerca encantada, dando esos dos pasos para cerrar la corta distancia que los mantiene separados. Beckett coloca sus brazos libremente alrededor del cuello de Castle mientras que los de él la rodean por la cintura, sus manos descansando sobre la zona baja de su espalda, y hunde la cara en el cabello de Kate. Apenas se mueven; la balada es tan lenta y tranquila que el ligero cambio de peso de un lado al otro es suficiente para que empiecen a girar en círculos interminables.

Han bailado en otras ocasiones, años atrás cuando estaban de incógnito en uno de sus primeros casos juntos, y más recientemente en la boda de Ryan. Pero esta vez es diferente, este baile es diferente. Es lento, íntimo y romántico, sólo ellos dos, y la profunda voz de _soul_ de Otis Redding cantando '_I've been loving you too long'_. Kate apoya la barbilla sobre el hombro de Castle y sus mejillas se tocan. Él baja la cabeza, sus labios hacen contacto con el hombro de ella, y empieza a darle pequeños besos a través de la fina tela de su camisa. Castle le aparta el pelo hacia atrás y entonces su boca le roza la curva que forman su hombro y su cuello. El tacto es tan suave como el roce del terciopelo. Cada sedosa caricia sobre su piel es como una docena de promesas tácitas que le hablan directamente al alma. Castle avanza y asciende por su cuello, recorre el largo de su mandíbula y se detiene cerca de su oído, su boca permaneciendo allí inmóvil durante unos segundos, su cálido aliento haciéndole cosquillas en la mejilla. Es apenas un movimiento perceptible, no más que un minúsculo tic de sus labios sobre su sien, pero Kate sabe exactamente lo que significa, lo que él le está diciendo silenciosamente, cuando articula un mudo '_te quiero'_ sobre su piel.

Kate desliza una mano por la nuca de Castle, enreda los dedos entre su pelo corto, y ladea su cabeza hacia la de él.

—Yo también te quiero —le susurra en voz baja al oído y luego le presiona un tierno beso en el lateral de su cuello.

Castle deja de moverse, su cuerpo se queda rígido contra el de ella, y sus pies se clavan al viejo suelo de madera. Kate se echa hacia atrás en su abrazo para mirarle a la cara. Incluso en la débil luz puede ver cómo le brillan los ojos por la emoción. Kate le acuna la mejilla en una mano, atrapando una lágrima de la esquina de su ojo con el pulgar, y atrae su rostro al de ella para besarle. Es muy lento, tan sólo un suave roce de sus labios. Saben a whisky. El dulzor de lo último que le quedaba de su preciado whisky escocés, _St. Miriam Rock of Scotland de 1875,_ que ha compartido con ella y sus amigos apenas hace una hora, todavía perdura en su boca. Algo mojado se desliza entre sus labios unidos; es salado y cálido. …Una lágrima. Y Kate cae en ello. ¡_Castle está llorando!_ Está a punto de apartarse pero antes de poder moverse, la mano de Castle está en su nuca, sosteniéndola allí.

—Castle… —el susurro muere en sus labios cuando él captura de nuevo su boca con la suya propia.

Su beso es reverente y ardiente, derramando tanta devoción y adoración que es casi insoportable. Con los ojos cerrados, Kate traza el rostro de Castle con las manos, secando con las yemas de sus dedos los rastros húmedos que las lágrimas han dejado en sus mejillas. Castle le recorre con delicadeza el contorno de sus labios con la punta de su lengua y ella se abre a él. Un calor abrasador se está encendiendo lentamente en su interior, un vertiginoso cosquilleo despierta en la boca de su estómago, mientras Castle explora perezosamente las paredes internas de su boca.

Kate arquea la espalda hacia Castle y despega brevemente sus labios de los de él.

—¿Está cerrada la puerta? —le susurra al oído.

—Sí —responde él con un suspiro tembloroso.

Kate empieza a retroceder con pasos pequeños, conduciéndolos a ciegas al reservado más cercano, a su espalda. La parte posterior de sus rodillas chocan contra el lateral del banco y desciende sobre la desgastada piel marrón hasta estar tumbada bocarriba, atrayéndolo a él encima suyo, su peso hundiéndola deliciosamente en el cojín del asiento.

* * *

Es casi como si estuviera destinado a ser cuando se funden el uno con el otro, como marcado por la letra de la canción '_Arms of a woman' _sonando de fondo. Envuelto en los brazos de esta extraordinaria mujer que lo ama, él está en casa.

* * *

**Gracias ;)**


	4. Déja vu

******Anuncio de responsabilidad: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Andrew W. Marlowe, a pesar de que han encontrado su propio camino a mi corazón.**

* * *

"_No me dejes, por favor. Quédate conmigo, ¿vale?_

_Kate, te quiero__… Te quiero, Kate."_

_-_Richard Castle_, KO-_

* * *

4. DÉJÀ VU

* * *

Uno de los sospechosos sale por patas por el hueco de las escaleras. Beckett no vacila ni un segundo; va tras él. El fuerte sonido de sus tacones contra los peldaños de hierro llena el espacio estrecho y oscuro mientras le persigue. El tipo ya está huyendo por la puerta de la salida de emergencia. Beckett se apresura a bajar los dos últimos tramos de escaleras, oyendo los pesados pasos de Castle descendiendo los escalones deprisa, dos pisos por encima de su cabeza. Al llegar al nivel de la calle, Beckett tira de la barra hacia abajo, empuja la puerta en un movimiento seco y sigue al sospechoso fuera del edificio. Echando un rápido vistazo a ambos lados, capta un movimiento al final del callejón a su derecha. _Vaya, ¡si que es rápido!_ Prosigue su persecución a toda velocidad, sus zapatos salpicando agua al pisar los charcos de lluvia. Cincuenta metros más al este, dobla a la derecha y entra en otra calle estrecha. Está vacía. Cuando Beckett alcanza la siguiente esquina, se abraza al muro de ladrillo, el arma lista entre sus manos, y se asoma alrededor del edificio. Es un callejón sin salida y sólo hay un gato negro sobre un contenedor de basura. _¡Mierda!_

_Bang! Bang!_ Dos disparos estallan a su espalda y ella se da la vuelta inmediatamente.

—Castle, quéda... —empieza a susurrar, pero se detiene cuando ve que está sola. _Se suponía que Castle estaba justo detrás de mí, pisándome los talones… _piensa ella. Pero él no está aquí, está sola. _¡Dios, no!_

Sale disparada, corriendo a toda velocidad, volviendo sobre sus pasos callejón arriba. Su cabeza se adelanta a ella, mostrándole cosas que no quiere ver, cosas que no quiere que sean verdad. Está corriendo por su vida, porque si lo que está viendo en su mente, si lo que está sintiendo en sus entrañas es lo que realmente acaba de ocurrir, entonces está literal y figuradamente corriendo por su vida.

Casi se cae al suelo al tomar la curva cerrada hacia la izquierda, sus tacones resbalando sobre el asfalto mojado. Detiene la caída con un brazo, sus ojos fijos al frente. _¡No!_ Hay un cuerpo en el suelo, tendido boca arriba, inmóvil, al otro extremo del callejón. _Oh dios, no_. Recuperando el equilibrio, se endereza y fuerza sus piernas a moverse todavía más rápido, como nunca antes lo han hecho.

—¡Castle!

Veinte metros, diez metros… Beckett reconoce la ropa de Castle. Siente cómo todo el color se desvanece de su rostro.

_—¡CASTLE!_

Cinco metros, dos metros… Cae de rodillas junto a él.

—Castle —jadea Beckett completamente sin aliento, sintiendo la garganta seca y ardiendo.

Castle no se mueve y sus ojos están cerrados. Beckett lleva una mano a su cuello y le busca el pulso. Le tiemblan tanto los dedos que es incapaz de sentir nada. _No, no, no…_ Sus manos, junto con todo su cuerpo, están temblando incontrolablemente pero logra desabrocharle su _Kevlar_ de 'Escritor'. Tiene un gran agujero de bala en el centro, justo donde se supone que debe estar su corazón. Beckett levanta la parte delantera del chaleco y se lo pasa por encima de la cabeza. Un rojo intenso le está tiñendo la camisa azul, la mancha creciendo con rapidez a medida que más sangre fluye de la herida de bala. Lágrimas le pican detrás de los ojos, le emborronan la vista; parpadea varias veces para secarlas. Le abre la camisa de un tirón, los botones saltando por el aire en todas direcciones. Coloca las manos sobre el corazón de Castle y empieza la RCP. Le comprime el pecho una y otra vez. Cuenta hasta diez una y otra vez. Le llama por su nombre una y otra vez. Un minuto pasa, y luego otro, y luego otro más. Pero… Castle no abre los ojos, no habla y no respira. Su corazón no late bajo sus manos.

—No, Castle… Vamos, maldita sea. ¡Vamos, burro estúpido! —Beckett levanta la vista a su cara pálida y sin vida, y la coge entre sus manos. Sus dedos ensangrentados dejan manchas escarlatas en su piel—. ¡Vamos, _vive_! —grita ella, sacudiéndole la cabeza. Le agarra la tela de la camisa con fuerza entre las manos, y se inclina sobre Rick para presionar su frente sobre la de él. Las lágrimas fluyen de los ojos cerrados de Beckett, se deslizan por sus pestañas, caen y corren por las mejillas de él—. No te vayas. Por favor, quédate… Castle, te necesito —susurra ella entre sollozos—. Rick… Te quie —su voz se quiebra. Pero tiene que decírselo. Castle tiene que saberlo.

—¡Beckett!

La voz viene de lejos; quizá Ryan, quizá Esposito. No lo sabe, no le importa.

—Kate.

La voz está mucho más cerca. De repente alguien intenta levantarla.

—¡No! —Beckett se resiste, agarrándose a Castle con más fuerza, aferrándose a su cuerpo inerte. Fuertes manos intentan aflojarle los dedos—. ¡No! ¡Soltadme!

* * *

Él pone una mano sobre la espalda de la detective.

—Kate.

Los dedos de Beckett están cerrados en sólidos puños alrededor de la almohada, agarrándola con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos están blancos. Está llorando, sus ojos firmemente cerrados y lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas, y grita '_No_' una y otra vez.

—Kate —él consigue soltarle los dedos y, levantándola, la sacude de nuevo—. ¡Kate, despierta!

Ella abre los ojos de par en par. Los tiene muy rojos e hinchados. Está jadeando con fuerza, su pecho subiendo y bajando pesadamente, inspirando y espirando de forma errática por la boca. Beckett le agarra por los hombros, clavándole las uñas en la piel.

—Kate, ha sido sólo un sueño. Estás bien, estás bien.

Castle le aparta el largo cabello hacia atrás —pegado a su frente y cuello sudorosos—, y le pasa la mano por el lateral de la cara, dejándola contra su cuello, sintiendo su corazón latiendo frenéticamente bajo su palma. Los ojos de Kate recorren nerviosamente la habitación en penumbra, observando y absorbiendo el entorno que la rodea. La cama, los grandes posters en la pared, el techo alto, la librería…

Castle puede ver como la realidad se va asentando poco a poco en ella, su respiración está volviendo lentamente a la normalidad. Kate baja sus manos temblorosas al abdomen de Castle, le quita la camiseta interior que lleva puesta y fija la vista sobre su pecho durante un largo momento. Cuando sus miradas se vuelven a encontrar, nuevas lágrimas se acumulan en los ojos de ella y empieza a llorar de nuevo, aunque no con tanta intensidad como antes. Beckett cae hacia delante y él la coge, sosteniéndola entre sus brazos, abrazándola hacia él. Ella esconde la cara en el hueco de su hombro, sus manos apretadas contra su pecho entre sus cuerpos oprimidos.

—Shh… Está bien. Ya ha pasado —murmura él, acariciándole la espalda y sintiéndose totalmente impotente mientras las cálidas lágrimas de Kate le humedecen la piel.

—Er-era tan real —gimotea entrecortadamente por el hipo, inspirando profundamente y soltando un suspiro tembloroso para intentar calmarse.

—Ya pasó todo…

Ella libera sus manos y le rodea con los brazos.

—Ric-, t-te quie-o… -an-to —Kate balbucea indistintamente contra su cuello, con la voz apagada y débil, arrastrando las palabras con sus lloros—. Qu-quédate conmigo.

Castle siente su corazón expandirse tanto en su interior que le comprime el pecho casi dolorosamente. _Dios, cómo quiere a esta mujer_. Sus brazos la estrechan en un abrazo aún más fuerte.

—Siempre Kate —le da un beso en el hombro—. Lo prometo.

* * *

**Gracias ;)**


	5. Balbuceo & alcohol

******Anuncio de responsabilidad: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Andrew W. Marlowe, a pesar de que han encontrado su propio camino a mi corazón.**

* * *

"_No entres en una competición a beber con ella. Te gana seguro."_

"_Oh, no necesito beber para ganarle."_

-Lanie Parish y Katherine Beckett, _Un juego mortal-_

* * *

5. BALBUCEO & ALCOHOL

* * *

Castle sale de su dormitorio tambaleándose, enciende la lámpara de pared e inmediatamente lanza una mano frente a su cara, entornando los ojos ante la invasión de intensa luz. Hay alguien llamando, _con fuerza y persistencia_, a su puerta de entrada. La abre lo mínimo y echa un vistazo al pasillo.

—¿Beckett? —su voz suena ronca por el sueño al abrir la puerta del todo.

—¡Eh, tú! Por fin te encuentro… —dice ella entre risitas, sus párpados casi imperceptiblemente caídos sobre sus ojos.

Se la ve muy contenta, demasiado contenta. Su cabello, muy ondulado, está ligeramente revuelto y unos pocos pedacitos de confeti dorado y rojo brillan entre sus mechones rizados. Lleva un vestido de palabra de honor y pliegues arrugados. El corte de la falda le llega justo por encima de las rodillas y el tejido de satén de color champán se ajusta perfectamente a su cuerpo, acentuando todas sus suaves y elegantes curvas, y resaltando el ligero bronceado de su piel. El borde del pecho del vestido está adornado con cientos de diminutas perlas de cristal en forma de diamante. Kate sostiene un pequeño bolso y unos zapatos de tacón de aguja muy altos en la mano izquierda. Y el detalle más importante es que está borracha.

—Kate, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Son las _cuatro y media_ de la _mañana_.

Los ojos de ella escanean brevemente el pasillo y luego se vuelven a centrar en el rostro de Castle, sus cejas descendiendo a un ceño ligeramente fruncido. Da un paso hacia él y le da un toque con un dedo en el pecho.

—Tienes unos vecinos _muy_ gruñones —murmura ella, ahuecando una mano junto a la boca.

—Mis veci… ¿Qué estabas haciendo tú con mis vecinos?

Mientras que las cejas perfectamente depiladas de Kate se arquean hacia arriba en un gesto de disculpa, sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa humilde, y murmura por lo bajo.

—_Puede_ que me haya bajado del ascensor en el piso _equivocado_.

—De acuerdo, ven aquí —Castle la agarra del brazo y la arrastra dentro del loft, cerrando la puerta tras ellos—. ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

—Le pedí a Maddie que me dejara aquí… ¿Está tu madre en casa? —Kate deja caer el bolso y los zapatos, y éstos últimos chocan y rebotan estrepitosamente contra el suelo de madera.

—Sí, está arriba, así que shh…, intenta estar calladita.

Beckett enlaza sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y se aproxima a él. Su aliento huele a vino y tequila.

—He venido para acostarme contigo.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Shhhhh… Castle, que tu madre está durmiendo —le reprende ella, susurrando en voz baja.

—Este es el alcohol el que habla. Venga, lo que necesitas es dormir.

Castle la vira y dirige hacia el dormitorio y la hace sentarse en el borde de la cama. Ella se deja caer hacia atrás, desplomándose boca arriba sobre el colchón, y extiende ampliamente los brazos por encima de su cabeza. Pescando una camiseta y uno de sus bóxers de la cómoda, Castle se acerca a la cama y se sienta junto a la cadera de Kate.

—¿Os lo habéis pasado bien tú y las chicas?

—Oooh sí… —carcajea ella, una risa profunda y alegre gorgoteando en el fondo de su garganta—. Castle, tendrías que haber venido.

—Sí, claro —ríe él por lo bajo.

Ha sido una noche de chicas en la ciudad. Ella y otra docena de mujeres han estado de fiesta celebrando la despedida de soltera de Madison. La amiga del instituto de Kate se iba a casar en una semana.

Beckett sigue balbuceando sobre lo que han hecho y dónde han estado mientras él empieza a desnudarla, rodándola sobre su vientre y bajando la larga cremallera. La vuelve a girar boca arriba y se pone de pie entre sus rodillas para tirar del dobladillo del vestido, deslizando hacia abajo la tela de raso plisada por sus piernas. A continuación, le quita las medias de color carne, no sin esfuerzo. Dado que no lleva sujetador, Kate se queda _vestida_ únicamente con su tanga negro bordado.

Levantándola hasta que está sentada en medio de la cama, Castle coge la camiseta, se la pasa por la cabeza, y la ayuda a encontrar los orificios y meter los brazos en las mangas largas.

Kate bosteza y desliza sus dedos por el pelo de Castle.

—Eres guapo… Tengo a un rico y guapo escritor de bestsellers como novio —comenta ella arrastrando las palabras—. ¿Cuán afortunada soy? —Sonríe y le toca la mejilla.

—Ah, así que sólo me quieres por mi dinero, ¿no? —insinúa él, ligeramente entretenido por este lado abierto, más expuesto y juguetón de Beckett.

—Por supuesto… —La mirada de Castle se dispara hacia los ojos de Kate—. …que no —termina ella, pellizcándole la mejilla y estallando en carcajadas—. Te quiero porque me encantan tus ojos azules, y me encantan tus labios, y me encanta tu pelo, y me encantan tus brazos… —Kate desliza una mano dentro de la parte delantera de los pantalones de chándal de Castle—. Y me encanta tu-

_—Vaaaaa-le —_trastabilla él y extrae rápidamente la mano deambulante de Kate.

_—Castle_… —ella gimotea—. Quiero ver a _Súper Rick —_Sus largos, errantes, y ansiosos dedos intentan colarse bajo la cintura del pantalón de su pijama una vez más y una risa nerviosa escapa de la boca de él. Castle inmoviliza las manos de Kate al colchón a ambos lados de sus muslos—. Hazme el amor Castle —ronronea ella sensualmente.

—Kate, seguramente y sin ninguna duda, vas a experimentar una gran resaca mañana… Necesitas dormir —Ella pone morritos, mirándole con cara de pena desde debajo de sus pestañas—. No puedo, Kate. Sería..., sería como aprovecharme de ti —intenta él con poco entusiasmo, como último recurso, al sentir su determinación evaporándose por segundos.

—No te estarías _aprovechando_ de mí —ella hace una mueca ante la desagradable palabra. Sus ojos se fijan en los de él, y de repente, parece y suena muy sobria—. Soy tu novia, y me respetas, y me quieres, y yo te quiero.

Un instante de silencio llena la habitación. Sus miradas permanecen conectadas durante diez largos segundos. _¿Era uno de sus trucos para conseguir lo que quería? ¿Era cháchara ebria? ¿…O podía ser cháchara ebria _honesta_? ¿Podía realmente decirlo en serio?_

—¿…Qué? —susurra él en voz baja.

Con las manos todavía atrapadas bajo su firme agarre, ella sonríe y se inclina hacia delante, acercando su rostro a escasos centímetros del de él.

—Te quiero, Castle —los labios de Kate rozan sensualmente los suyos—. De verdad que sí…

Y entonces es ella la que tiene que intentar mantenerlo a él bajo control.

* * *

**Gracias!**


	6. Heat y Rook

******Anuncio de responsabilidad: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Andrew W. Marlowe, a pesar de que han encontrado su propio camino a mi corazón.**

* * *

_"Así como nunca habían declarado su exclusividad, ellos tampoco habían compartido nunca las palabras de amor._

_En ese momento, regocijándose en la intimidad de algún nuevo santuario que acababan de forjar, ese habría sido el momento de decirlas."_

_-_Richard Castle_, Calor Congelado (Frozen Heat)-_

* * *

6. HEAT Y ROOK

* * *

_Oh, esto está muy bien. Su pequeño pedazo de paraíso en su propio apartamento. _La luz parpadeante de la llama de las velas y el aroma de lavanda flotando en el aire. Una música suave sonando de fondo, cubriendo el ruido del tráfico…

Kate levanta y pasa una pierna por encima de la pared de la bañera para comprobar la temperatura de forma tentativa. Casi le quema la piel cuando introduce primero los dedos en el agua caliente, su pie y tobillo siguiendo. Pero a medida que se sumerge del todo, su cuerpo se aclimata a la alta temperatura y agradece el calor mojado que envuelve su piel desnuda.

Pequeños remolinos de vapor blanco se elevan de la superficie del agua. Kate apoya la parte posterior de la cabeza contra el canto redondeado de la bañera y cierra los ojos. Inmersa en el líquido caliente, rodeada de pompas de jabón suavemente estallando cerca de sus oídos, Kate comienza a dejarse llevar, alcanzando un estado de completa relajación y tranquilidad. Es perfecto, la paz y el silencio, y—

Y alguien llamando a la puerta_. ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Por qué Dios, por qué?,_ se pregunta mientras echa la cabeza hacia atrás, un profundo gruñido de frustración resonando en el fondo de su pecho. Conoce perfectamente esa típica forma de llamar. Es Castle. Es él el que está fuera, delante de la puerta de su apartamento.

Los nudillos de Castle golpean el tema '_Pa na na na'_ contra la madera de la puerta una vez más. A Beckett se le ocurre que podría ignorar los golpes pero le conoce a la perfección. No se dará por vencido, no se marchará. A regañadientes, Kate se levanta y sale de su pequeña fuente termal artificial y se seca con una toalla antes de ponerse la bata de seda.

—¡Kate! —grita él mientras ella recorre el corto pasillo.

—¡Ya _voy_! —Beckett brama al cruzar el salón hasta la entrada. Su mano rodea el pomo y se detiene por unos segundos antes de abrir la puerta bruscamente—. _¡Qué! —_suelta con un ladrido.

Castle muestra una sonrisa satisfecha y se abre paso a través de ella, entrando en el apartamento antes de que Kate tenga la oportunidad de enviarlo de vuelta a su casa.

Ya está dejando una mochila sobre la encimera de la cocina y colgando su chaqueta sobre el taburete a su lado, cuando ella entra en la sala de estar.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Castle? Creía que esta noche te quedabas en casa para escribir.

—Sí, por eso estoy aquí. Para escribir —responde él sonriendo.

—Oh no, amigo. Estás _muy_ equivocado si crees que voy a dejarte escribir en mí otra vez. La última vez me llevó cinco días quitarme toda la tinta de la piel.

—Oh no, no es eso, aunque ahora que lo dices… —su voz se apaga, sin duda recordando la última vez que escribió un capítulo entero sobre su cuerpo desnudo.

—Castle, _no_.

Él se encoge de hombros y sonríe.

—No se le puede culpar a uno por intentarlo. En fin… —de dentro de la mochila, Castle extrae su portátil de la funda y lo coloca sobre la encimera—. He escrito una escena entre Nikki y Rook. Es probablemente la escena más importante del libro y tiene que ser perfecta —Castle abre un archivo en su ordenador.

—Eso no explica por qué estás aquí.

—Bueno…, está bien. Así que, la cosa es que necesito que me ayudes a… ¿cuál es la palabra?, a representar la escena. Para ver si fluye como yo quiero que fluya, y para asegurarme de que el sentimiento, la sensación es lo suficientemente buena —las comisuras de sus labios se curvan hacia arriba y la mira expectante, con los ojos brillándole con esperanza—. Tienes que ganarte el reconocimiento de autor, muñeca —Castle le guiña un ojo.

Cuanto antes consiga lo que quiere, antes se marchará. Y ella podrá volver a sumergirse en su baño. Así que Kate se encuentra accediendo a su petición.

—De acuerdo, muy bien.

La cara de Castle se ilumina y le da un beso en la mejilla. Ella le devuelve la sonrisa, la primera sonrisa que le dedica desde que ha llegado, pero luego la sonrisa se desvanece y frunce el ceño cuando él se quita los zapatos con un puntapié y empieza a soltarse el cinturón.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Las manos de Castle se detienen a medio camino de bajar la cremallera de sus pantalones.

—Bueno, me tengo que meter en el papel —Kate se cruza de brazos y arquea las cejas inquisitivamente—. Tú vas a ser Nikki, yo voy a ser Rook. Él está casi siempre en ropa interior cuando escribe —explica Castle y ella le responde poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Bajándose los pantalones, se los quita, y luego se desabrocha los tres primeros botones de su camisa y se sienta en el taburete libre, frente a su portátil.

Beckett se acerca y le echa un vistazo al archivo de Word mientras él resume y narra rápidamente el principio de la escena que ha escrito. La mano de Castle empieza a moverse de forma distraída hacia arriba por la parte posterior del muslo de Kate y sigue ascendiendo, deslizándose bajo su corta bata de seda, hasta su trasero. La mano se detiene cuando se da cuenta de que no lleva nada debajo.

—Ooooh, vaya… ¿Sabes Detective? Siempre podemos hacer esto más tarde —sugiere él con una sonrisa torcida, sus dedos abriéndose y su mano extendiéndose atrevidamente sobre una de sus nalgas. Ella le pellizca la piel blanda donde su hombro se encuentra con su cuello—. ¡A-ay, ay! Vale, vale. Nada de cachondeo —Castle se frota la marca roja dolorosa que le ha dejado en el cuello con la mano libre.

Con una sonrisa satisfecha, Kate apoya un brazo en el hombro de Castle y se inclina hacia delante sobre él, leyendo la última parte de diálogo en la pantalla. _Oh, es _esa_ escena._

—De acuerdo, ¿lista? —él se vuelve hacia ella en su asiento y le permite colocarse de pie entre sus rodillas. Esta vez, ambas manos comienzan a moverse arriba y abajo sobre la parte posterior de sus piernas, sus provocadores dedos tentándola debajo de la bata.

Mirando por encima del hombro de Castle, Kate relee las palabras en la pantalla y empieza a interpretar su papel, siguiendo la descripción escrita en la escena. _De pie, ligeramente más alta que él, Heat envolvió sus brazos libremente alrededor del cuello de Rook_. Y así lo hace ella.

Castle echa la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarla y dice.

—Así que Nikki y Rook están comentando las cicatrices y heridas de la víctima, '_La clave tiene que estar ahí, Nik. Su cuerpo está tratando de contarnos su historia', cuando los ojos de Heat se posaron sobre la cicatriz de bala en el pecho de Rook… —l_as cejas de Castle saltan hacia arriba en un movimiento rápido como señal para que ella empiece la escena pero es él el que interpreta el papel en su lugar, imitando el movimiento de Nikki con su mano derecha, alcanzando y abriendo la V de su bata, dejando al descubierto su escote, dejando al descubierto la cicatriz entre sus pechos—. …_y los dedos de Nikki se adelantaron y tocaron levemente la marca en la piel de Rook —_Castle acaricia suavemente su herida cicatrizada con dos dedos y su voz desciende, convirtiéndose en un murmullo bajo y ronco—. _Inesperadamente, una sensación abrumadora la invadió y la mirada de Nikki se fijó sobre la de Rook, sus ojos clavándose intensamente en los de él. Podía sentir su corazón latir bajo la palma de su mano. No lo vio venir, pero de repente Nikki sintió el poderoso impulso, la necesidad primordial de expresar lo que su corazón había estado deseando decir en voz alta y por lo que había estado sufriendo durante tanto tiempo, y que nunca antes había dicho por miedo. Miedo a la vulnerabilidad en la que se encontraría si se abría y exponía su capa más interna. Pero en ese momento fue ese mismo miedo la que le dio el coraje a dar el salto y enfrentarse a lo desconocido sin importar las consecuencias. No había vuelta atrás y no buscó ninguna ruta de escape. Ella vio su momento y lo agarró con una convicción férrea. Heat abrió la boca y las dos palabras dejaron sus labios-_

—Te quiero —Kate murmura en voz baja, supuestamente asumiendo su papel de Nikki.

Un largo momento de silencio se extiende entre ambos mientras miran profundamente en los ojos del otro, toda clase de sentimientos y emociones arremolinándose dentro del cuerpo de Kate.

—¡Ha sido perfecto! —el comentario entusiasta de Castle rompe el hechizo—. ¿Te gusta la escena? —le pregunta con una sonrisa esperanzada en el rostro.

—No, Castle… Yo-

—¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que no te ha gustado? ¿Es demasiado cursi? —Castle gira el torso hacia el portátil, su dedo índice moviéndose sobre la almohadilla táctil y desplazando el cursor del ratón hacia arriba en la pantalla mientras continúa hablando con rapidez—. Porque pensaba, ya sabes, que como ellos dos son tan-

Ella le agarra la barbilla y le vuelve la cara hacia la suya en un gesto un poco más brusco de lo pretendido. Las mejillas de Castle están apretujadas en su fuerte agarre.

—Castle, el '_Te quiero'_-

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —vuelve a interrumpir él, sus labios fruncidos como los de un pez entre los dedos de Kate.

—¡Cállate! —ella coge aire profundamente y confiesa—. Lo que quería decir es que yo, _Kate_, te quiero a ti, _Rick_.

La declarada verdad les impresiona a ambos. Los ojos de color azul bebé se abren mucho cuando la revelación cala en él.

La mirada de Castle se mueve velozmente entre los ojos de ella.

Su respiración se acelera.

Los dedos temblorosos de Kate le sueltan el rostro.

Él le toca ligeramente la mejilla con la mano y la atrae hacia él.

Y sus labios se encuentran en un suave y largo beso.

—Gracias —susurra Castle sobre su boca un minuto más tarde al apartarse.

Su respuesta la divierte y se echa a reír. Él le devuelve el gesto, mostrando una gran sonrisa. Kate le coge la cara entre las manos, apoya la frente contra la de él y le mira a los ojos brillantes y felices.

—De nada —responde ella con una risita, y ambos vuelven a reírse.

* * *

Es casi una hora más tarde cuando él desenreda cuidadosamente sus cuerpos liados, tratando de no despertarla, y se levanta del sofá. Desplazándose a la cocina, Castle se sienta en el taburete frente a su portátil y empieza a mover los dedos rápidamente sobre el teclado, añadiendo unos pocos nuevos detalles para perfeccionar su escena perfecta. Sus ojos se levantan de la pantalla para mirar de lado, posándose sobre la forma dormida de Kate en el sofá, y sonríe. Definitivamente, ella se lo ha ganado; le va a otorgar reconocimiento de autor.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado. **


	7. TQ

******Nota de autora: Cuando una idea se le presenta a alguien, es imposible ignorarla y no publicarla. Aunque muy probablemente sea el caso, espero que no se me haya colado ningún error. Espero que os divierta este 'último' capítulo.**

******Anuncio de responsabilidad: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Andrew W. Marlowe, a pesar de que han encontrado su propio camino a mi corazón.**

* * *

_ "__El teléfono, que interrumpe las conversaciones más serias_

_y pone fin a las observaciones más importantes,_

_tiene un __romance _propio."

-Virginia Woolf-

* * *

7. TQ

* * *

—¿Estás segura? —pregunta Castle por enésima vez, manteniendo las puertas del ascensor abiertas con una mano.

—Síííí Castle, estoy segura.

—Porque —continua él—, si necesitáis ayuda puedo cancelar la cena con Alexis.

—No. Creo que los chicos y yo podemos arreglárnoslas sin ti —Kate pinta sus palabras con un tono sarcástico—. Además, no nos llevará mucho más tiempo. Tú ve y disfruta de una velada con tu hija.

—De acuerdo —suspira convencido. A continuación, y aunque no hay nadie más en toda la planta, Castle baja la voz a un murmuro bajo y añade—. ¿Te veré luego? ¿Vendrás a pasar la noche?

—Sí, nos vemos en unas horas —Kate le da un pequeño empujón en el pecho, haciéndole retroceder dentro de la cabina del ascensor.

Con el ánimo renovado, Castle sonríe ampliamente y le guiña un ojo.

—Te echaré de menos —menciona él, apretando el botón de la planta del vestíbulo. Kate inmediatamente le responde poniendo los ojos en blanco. Este hombre no podría ser más cursi pero, por otro lado, le encanta oírselo decir.

—Adiós, Castle —se despide ella, agitando los dedos de la mano mientras se cierran las puertas del ascensor y él desaparece tras ellas.

Kate hace una corta parada en el cuarto de baño antes de volver a su mesa. No le da ni tiempo a sentarse cuando su móvil empieza a vibrar sobre el escritorio. Dejándose caer en la silla, se inclina sobre el teléfono y lee la palabra 'CASTLE' en la pantalla iluminada. ¿En serio? Beckett suelta una larga exhalación antes de contestar.

—¿…Sí? —su tono denota una pizca de irritación y cierta impaciencia.

—¿Ya me echas de menos? —murmura Castle, su voz grave y cálida pero a la vez burlona.

Kate puede oír al fondo las bocinas de los coches y el murmullo de las voces de la gente en la calle.

—Castle, acabas de marcharte. No estoy tan necesitada, ¿sabes? No todo mi mundo gira en torno a ti. Por mucho que quisieras que así fuera.

—Sí, lo sé. Es que-

—Si no dejas de distraerme, nunca terminaré —continúa ella, sin hacerle caso—. Así que, si no quieres nada, te dejo, ¿de acuerdo?—Beckett oye la puerta de un coche cerrarse y el ruido de fondo desaparece, y le visualiza subiéndose al asiento trasero de un taxi—. …¿Me estás escuchando? —pero él no responde, demasiado ocupado dándole direcciones al taxista—. Está bien. Castle, te voy a colgar.

—Espera un segundo, Kate.

—Adiós Castle.

—¡No! ¡Kate, espera! Sólo quería saber si-

—No, ya me lo contarás luego —le vuelve a interrumpir—. Voy a colgar. Adiós, hasta luego. Adiós, te quiero.

_¡Oh, dios mío!_ Ha hablado tan deprisa que no es hasta después de terminar la llamada que Beckett se da cuenta de lo que acaba de salir de su boca. Ha sido por reflejo, pero acaba de decirle a Castle que... Kate se queda pasmada mirando el móvil en su mano. Pasan treinta segundos y la pantalla se vuelve negra. Lentamente deja el teléfono sobre la mesa y suelta el pequeño aparato como si le quemara los dedos. A lo mejor Castle no la ha oído, piensa ella. Quizá—

El ascensor anuncia su llegada a la planta de homicidio con un sonoro _ding_ y las puertas correderas se abren. Pisadas acompasadas se bajan de la cabina y se desplazan pasillo abajo. Kate se queda inmóvil y aguanta la respiración, preparándose para lo que viene. Una figura pasa por su derecha, avanzando entre las sombras del corredor tras el tabique divisor, y en cuanto entra en su campo de visión, Beckett reconoce al guardia de seguridad del turno de noche. Kate cierra los ojos por un momento y no puedo evitar soltar un gran suspiro de alivio, su cabeza cayendo hacia delante hasta apoyarse contra el borde de la mesa. Se siente como si hubiera corrido los 100 metros lisos en un tiempo récord. Le falta el aire y los acelerados latidos de su corazón martilleando contra sus tímpanos amenazan con dejarla sorda. Todo está bien, piensa, y una risa nerviosa escapa de sus labios. Castle no la ha oído, vuelve a repetirse ella para sus adentros. Porque si lo hubiera hecho, ya la habría llamado o…

Kate levanta la cabeza de golpe y agudiza el oído ante unos lentos y extrañamente sigilosos pasos acercándose por detrás. No se atreve a volverse, no osa mirar por encima del hombro. Los pasos se detienen muy cerca a su espalda. Beckett traga saliva de forma exagerada y, manteniendo la mirada clavada en el suelo, gira la silla increíblemente despacio. Los zapatos de Castle aparecen ante sus ojos y, centímetro a centímetro, Kate alza la vista hasta llegar a su rostro, hasta encontrase con su mirada. Castle tiene la mano levantada, con el móvil todavía entre los dedos. Sus ojos azules están muy abiertos y su pecho se mueve visiblemente arriba y abajo con cada fuerte respiración. ¿Ha venido corriendo?, se pregunta ella e, inmediatamente, sacude esa estúpida idea de su cabeza.

—¿Me dices…? —comienza Castle—, ¿Me dices algo así, por primera vez y por teléfono, y luego me _cuelgas_?

—Yo… —las palabras se le atascan en la garganta.

—Kate —Castle llena rápidamente sus pulmones de aire y dice—, ¿Tú me…? ¿De verdad?

—Yo- yo supongo que… sí —Beckett se pone en pie, da un paso hacia él, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarle directamente a los ojos, y le susurra—. Sí, así es.

Castle sonríe como un niño en la mañana de Navidad al ver los regalos bajo el árbol. Alarga el brazo y le coge los dedos a Kate. Ella le devuelve la sonrisa y simplemente se miran el uno al otro durante lo que parecen ser horas. De repente, Castle tira de la mano de Kate y la atrae fuertemente hacia él, capturando su boca en un apasionado beso. Beckett sabe que no debe ceder, sabe que no debe besarle en la comisaría, por la única y simple razón de que alguien podría pillarles. Pero la manera en que la está besando, la manera en que le acaricia la espalda, la manera en que moldea sus cuerpos, encajándolos perfectamente… Kate se olvida de dónde está y de todas las razones por las que debería parar, y le devuelve el beso con energía. Levanta los brazos y los envuelve alrededor del cuello de Castle, apretándose tan cerca de él que la hebilla del cinturón de Rick se le clava en el vientre.

Es un minuto muy largo de labios húmedos, de lenguas urgentes explorando la boca del otro, y de profundos gemidos reprimidos retumbando en el interior de sus pechos. Sin saber exactamente cómo, Kate termina sentada en el borde de su mesa. Cerniéndose sobre ella, Castle la atrae hacia sí por la parte baja de la espalda, forzándola a ladear la cabeza mientras le devora los labios. Cada vez se inclina más sobre ella, lo que la obliga a arquear la espalda hacia atrás en un ángulo demasiado inclinado. Ambos pierden el equilibrio y tienen que apoyarse poniendo las manos y los codos sobre el escritorio para no caer. Uno de los dos golpea la taza portalápices sobre la mesa y ésta se vuelca. El contenido se esparce por encima del escritorio y un par de bolígrafos ruedan al suelo.

Compartiendo una risa entrecortada, ambos se incorporan y se toman unos segundos para recuperar el aliento. Cuando Kate apoya la frente contra el pecho de Castle, él la rodea con los brazos y alza la vista, mirando por encima de la cabeza de Beckett. Y se queda rígido.

—Hola —suelta Castle con voz ahogada.

Ella se vuelve rápidamente.

Ryan y Esposito están de pie unos metros más allá. Hay dos cajas de cartón de pizza humeantes sobre el escritorio de uno de ellos y los dos detectives los están observando con dos inmensas sonrisas presumidas en sus rostros.

—Holaaaa —saludan los dos a coro, ambos moviendo la mano derecha en perfecta sincronización, como si de un par de gemelos idénticos se tratara.

Entre apartar a Castle para poder ponerse en pie y sonrojarse hasta notar las mejillas en llama viva, Beckett tarda unos segundos en serenarse lo suficiente como para encontrar su voz. Dios, acaba de ser sorprendida _metiéndose mano con Castle_.

—¿Cuánto lleváis ahí? —pregunta ella sin aliento, sintiéndose completamente cohibida y siendo perfectamente consciente del aspecto que debe de tener: el pelo revuelto y los labios muy rojos e hinchados.

—Oh, un buen rato —dice Esposito divertido, arqueando las cejas.

—Pensábamos interrumpiros si las prendas de ropa empezaban a volar por la oficina —añade Ryan, tratando de contener la risa.

Kate no lo cree posible pero nota como su cara empieza a arder con la sangre que se acumula bajo su piel.

—Eh, Castle —dice Esposito y le da un codazo de camarada a Ryan—, te sienta muy bien ese color de labios. ¿Es nuevo? —y los chicos se empiezan a reír a carcajadas.

Cuando Kate desvía la mirada hacia Castle y ve que gran parte de su pintalabios se ha corrido sobre la boca de él, intenta limpiarle rápidamente la mancha de carmín rojo del rostro con los pulgares.

* * *

Sentado en la parte trasera del taxi, de camino a su cena con Alexis, su móvil suena con la llegada de un nuevo mensaje. Castle lo extrae del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y una gran sonrisa se extiende sobre sus labios cuando lee las siglas en el mensaje que le ha enviado Beckett.

"TQ."

* * *

**Gracias :)**


End file.
